


Weather

by killerofcanon



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, Dancing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Oneshot, Post-Episode 94, Sweetness, read if you want to smile, so precious you may die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerofcanon/pseuds/killerofcanon
Summary: Carlos drops by during a show, and they decide to have a little fun during the weather.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is HEAVILYYY influenced by this youtube video, "Cecilos Dancing" by Alex Baker. They're a couple that cosplays like Carlos and Cecil and does cute things. They dance to this song and it made my heart explode, so I knew I had to write some fluff about this. You should definitely go watch that video. It's even the same song that they dance to in my story. Thanks everyone for reading!

Cecil saw Carlos in the booth, waving at him. Cecil smiled and waved back, then holding up a finger to tell Carlos it would only be a moment. Carlos nodded and sat down. Intern Kareem got up, said something to Carlos that Cecil couldn’t hear, and left the booth. Cecil blushed.   
“And now, listeners, I take you to a pre-recorded word from our sponsors.” He temporarily concluded. Carlos took this as his invitation to come all the way in.  
“Hey, babe,” Carlos greeted with a precious grin.   
“Hi, Carlos.” Cecil grinned back. “What brings you here? I haven’t even sent them to the weather yet. It might be a while before I finish up.”   
“Oh, I know. I was listening from the car. I just finished a small breakthrough, and I wanted to… well, not exactly celebrate, but… you know,” Carlos looked away shyly.  
“Carlos, you can tell me if you just wanted to stop by and see me,” Cecil teased.  
“Okay, you’re right. I just missed you a little more than usual today.” Carlos admitted. Cecil pulled Carlos in and pecked him on the lips; a pleasant greeting. He then rotated Carlos and set him down in his own lap, pressing his lips playfully into Carlos’s neck. More of a nuzzle than a kiss. Cecil admired his boyfriend from this altered view. Carlos’s hair was, as always, perfect. He was still wearing his work lab coat, but a casual blue plaid underneath, along with grey slacks. His thick black frames sat lower than natural on the bridge of his nose, and the lenses were so dirty Cecil couldn’t stand it. Cecil needed correctives lenses as well, but he chose contacts for the most part. For him, glasses were for lazy days and evenings, but he loved the way they looked on Carlos. He took Carlos’s glasses off his face without pretense and cleaned them off on his own shirt, untucking it to do so. Cleaning Carlos’s glasses was a domestic habit they formed together. Cecil thought back to the year that Carlos was in the desert otherworld, as he so often did, and how dirty and smudged Carlos’s glasses must’ve been. Or if he cleaned them, thinking of Cecil while he did it. Then, Cecil smiled, thinking of how those days were gone, and his beloved boyfriend was right there on his lap. Their time apart only made them stronger as a pair. Cecil slid the glasses back on Carlos’s face, tucking them over his ears and pecking the tip of his nose to seal the ritual.  
“Thank you, Cecil,” Carlos appreciated. Cecil nodded.   
“Hold on, I’m about to be back on,” Cecil pulled his headphones back over his ears. “Do you want to say anything?”   
“No thanks.” Carlos chuckled. He brushed through Cecil’s hair with his fingers.  
“Now, listeners, I’m getting word that the issue with Deer has gotten worse,” Cecil announced, reading off of his phone. Carlos loved the way Cecil’s voice dropped down when he was trying to be professional. “Mayor Cardinal has issued a statement, stating that ‘Deer are a part of nature, which is to say that they are beautiful. Did I say beautiful? I meant terrifying. You should all hide.’ Great advice from my old friend and former intern here at the station. Her directions as mayor have been questioned ever since we absorbed the Desert Bluffs citizens into our town, but she seems to be back on the side of the people. As she said, everyone not in a protected building such as a radio station or a laboratory of science should certainly hide, before it is too late. Now, listeners, I take you to- the weather,”   
Carlos leaned down and kissed Cecil, who took his eyes off of his phone just for that moment. Once they broke away, he resumed tapping away.  
“What are you doing on your phone?” Carlos peered.   
“Oh, occasionally during the weather report I’ll put on a song or few just for fun.” Cecil explained.  
“Do you dance?” Carlos smiled.  
“Oh, rarely. I mostly just tap along on the desk, but, sometimes. Though a couple of interns like to make fun of me if they catch me spinning around all by myself. Kareem has walked in on my, uh- ‘moves’- more times that he probably would’ve liked.” Cecil glanced down.  
“Ooh, show me some moves.” Carlos walked his fingers across Cecil’s shoulder flirtatiously. Carlos then stood up to let Cecil up.  
“I have a better idea,” Cecil mused, standing up and taking Carlos’s hand as one would a dance partner. He tapped away at his phone for a second more, then set it on the desk. Frank Sinatra’s “Too Marvelous For Words” began playing.  
“Frank Sinatra?” Carlos smirked.  
“I wanted something that would be fun to dance to,” Cecil defended. He smiled and held Carlos at the hip and hand. He led Carlos’s step along with his, swinging to the beat all around the studio. Carlos giggled, and oh how Cecil loved that sound. He missed that sound even seconds after he last heard it. Mostly, Cecil knew how to get that sound out of Carlos. To prove that point to himself, he spun Carlos around. Sure enough, that amazing giggle came again. Cecil didn’t fully spin Carlos back to face him, but instead crossed his arms around Carlos’s chest, now holding both of his hands, and swayed with Carlos’s back to Cecil’s front. Carlos slumped back into Cecil, still while swaying. Cecil buried his nose in Carlos’s shoulder, then up to his hair. Carlos’s hair always smelled so good. Cecil “borrowed” some of his shampoo once or twice to see what gave it that indescribable scent, but it just made his hair smell like fruit. Carlos’s hair smelled like home. Cecil exaggerated the “sniff” sound, and Carlos giggled again.  
“Cecil, you’re so weird.” Carlos laughed. The laugh, oh, the laugh. Cecil could fill several books of every little thing Carlos does that just drives him crazy, and in fact, he has. Those diaries from before he and Carlos went on their first date are so embarrassing to Cecil now, the way he squealed over this mysterious scientist. He still squeals. Cecil thought back to a day when he allowed Carlos a peak into an excerpt from something Cecil wrote about him a couple of years before, and how he would likely never do that again. He laughed out loud.  
“What’s so funny?” Carlos accused, wanting in on the joke.  
“Nothing,” Cecil spun Carlos back again, whirling him around and holding on by one hand before pulling him back in and landing him into a kiss. It was suave, more suave than Cecil usually was. The nostalgia was improving his romance. “I’m just thinking about how crazy I’ve always been for you,”   
“That is pretty funny,” Carlos agreed with a smirk. Cecil dipped Carlos down unexpectedly to startle Carlos out of revenge for that snip, and it worked. “Hey!” Carlos squeaked once Cecil pulled him back up.  
“I’m not going to drop you, Carlos,” Cecil promised with a chuckle.   
“I know,” Carlos grinned back. He rested his head on Cecil’s shoulder, and Cecil tightened the hold in response. They swayed and swung until the song ended. Cecil finished up the news.  
“Listeners, even with all of these wild events with the deer, it is important for us to appreciate all the beautiful things in our lives. Be it the lovely view over the desert, or a happy song that makes you want to fly, or a person that makes you want to fly even higher, appreciate the beauty around you. Until next time. Goodnight, Night Vale. Good night.” Once the “on air” sign dimmed, Carlos pressed his lips against Cecil’s once again.   
“I can’t wait to get home to appreciate this beauty even more,” Cecil flirted. Carlos blushed and kissed him again. Cecil knew that logically, even in a world where sunsets screamed and smelled, happiness could not have a taste. But he also knew that happiness was the only thing he could feel when Carlos’s lips were touching him. So, logically, who cares? He wasn’t really a scientist. He was just in love with one.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this story so much and I hope you do too! Go watch that video if you haven't already! You won't regret it. Okay. Love all of you!


End file.
